


Friends (and maybe something more?)

by unwashedshoes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Sorry Not Sorry, can be interpreted as one sided kagehina, hinata is also kind of a perv but he doesn't realize, jealous!Kageyama, kageyama is kind of an asshole- but he's insecure so it's understandable, kenma doesnt mind tho lol, no sexy times, only wholesome stuff, sorry if kuroo is ooc he's not a character I know very well, stop over-feminizing characters please!!, whatever floats your boat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwashedshoes/pseuds/unwashedshoes
Summary: now a 3 chapter kenhina fic, kenma likes hinata but hinata doesn't know (he doesn't know that he likes kenma back either), kuroo spectates, kageyama's a little jealous.......boyfriends maybe?(im not good with summaries...lol)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio|Friendship, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou|Friendship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second work, so check out my first if you'd like, pls give kudos if you like it so far

The unmistakable scent of apple pie was coming from the ginger’s yellow hoodie. The boy took another sniff, softly sighing after. 

Hinata loved the smell Kenma would leave on his clothing after they cuddled. It wasn’t a particularly odd mix; the scents of warm apple pie, sandalwood, and the pudding haired boy’s laundry detergent would inevitably stick onto Hinata’s clothing- not that he minded. Swiftly taking off the hoodie, the ginger boy placed it onto his pillow, which he cuddled after putting on his pajamas. 

‘Sweet dreams,’ the ginger said, knowing the person that was directed to was hours away from him. 

‘Sweet dreams,’ a voice replied, far away.

xxxXXXxxx

“-ke...Boke….Boke Hinata Boke!”

Hinata lurched in his seat, making it the third time that week he’d fallen asleep in his seat.

“What Bakayama?” Hinata rubbed his eyes.

“Do you have time this weekend to put in a few more hours of practice over at Ukai-san’s home?” Kageyama was giving the other an intense look. 

“Oi, didn’t you blow me off last time? When I asked if you wanted to come with me and Yamaguchi to do a shrine visit?” The ginger had his arms crossed on his chest, looking away from the black haired boy.

“That’s different,” Kageyama countered, causing Hinata to flail his arms in discontent. 

“What do you mean it’s different?! I asked you out of the goodness in my heart. You’re so mean, baka.” Hinata stuck his tongue out at the other and said, “Besides, I’m going out with Kenma this weekend.”

“Again? You’ve spent every weekend since the training camp over at his house! Sugawara-senpai and Asahi-san are worried that the Nekoma team is gonna steal you. Even Sawamura-san is worried they’re gonna take you away.”

“Don’t be stupid, I’ve spent plenty of Saturdays with you at Ukai-san’s home and I want to spend time with someone I don’t get to see too often.” The raven haired boy began to grumble, commenting that the ginger had plenty of photos on his phone to make up for not seeing his friend for a weekend. 

Hinata smirked and opened his mouth to say, “Oho, seems to me that Bakayama is jealous that I have other friends and he doesn’t.” 

The other boy’s head whipped around and pulled on Hinata’s uniform too fast for the ginger to process. 

“What. Did. You. Say?” Kageyama’s face had twisted into an intimidating expression. Before Hinata could respond, Kageyama turned to face a random boy in the class. 

“OI,” Kageyama firmly said, “You and me are going to the park to play volleyball tomorrow at 8:30 in the morning. Don’t be late.” The random boy nodded in fear, terrified of the face Kageyama was unaware that he was making. The raven haired boy stormed out of the class.

“Stupid head,” Hinata mumbled.

xxxXXXxxx

“Shoyo,” a voice said calmly, but the person that owned the voice looked excited. Kuroo snickered beside Kenma, and Kenma elbowed him in retaliation.

“Kenma,” Hinata exclaimed, running over to Kenma with open arms and a wide smile on his face. The ginger shrouded Kenma in his embrace, nuzzling his head against Kenma’s neck. He accidentally brushed his lips over the older’s neck, causing Kenma to blush and jump in Hinata’s grasp. Kuroo gave them an odd look, until he saw that Kenma was red from his face and neck, and made a vulgar assumption. Hinata simply gave the boy in his arms an innocent expression, unaware of what he’d done.

“Hey, Chibi-chan, I knew you two were close, but not in that way,” Kuroo had placed his hands on his hips, his eyes had thinned and mouth widened to form a smug look on his face. Kenma twisted his body, and as a result flung Hinata in the same direction, to face the smug looking bastard and stubbornly said, “Kuroo, shut up!” 

‘Interesting,’ the eldest of the trio thought, ‘Kenma knows that Chibi doesn’t know….I wonder if Chibi-chan knows about himself...hehehe.’ Kuroo motioned his arm to the exit of the train station to get the three of them to the Kozume household.

Hinata released Kenma from his embrace and locked his arms with the 2nd year, eager to reach Kenma’s room and learn how to play one of the several games the elder had amassed over the years.The ginger may or may not have brought some extra clothes to leave in his friend’s closet…

As the trio left the train station to enter the shopping district of Tokyo, Hinata caught sight of a shop selling cute keychains, reminding him of a promise he made to his little sister.

“Nii-chan! You have to promise to bring me something back from Tokyo. I won’t talk to you for a week if you don’t,” she harrumphed, putting on the most annoyed face a little girl could manage.  
“I promise, I promise, Natsu. But you have to choose between sweets or something small, like a keychain or ribbon. I can’t guarantee I won’t eat your sweets,” Shouyo teased. The girl began to cry and her brother pulled her into a hug, placating her fear of a possible slice of cake being stolen from her.

Hinata stopped Kenma and Kuroo, guiding them towards the shop, pointing out that some of the stuffed-animal keychains reminded him of a certain duo; a passionate soul and the one that rose to be his equal. He noticed a cat keychain, specifically a calico, that gave him a fuzzy feeling in his chest. He grabbed it without a second thought and continued searching for a gift that would please his sister. He finally stumbled upon a little crow, noticeably smaller than the other crows, and had a tuft of orange hair on its head, not unlike his own. He smiled a small smile and met with Kenma and Kuroo at the register. 

Kenma took a quick glance at the items and saw the calico cat Hinata had placed in the bin in front of the cashier. He felt a few butterflies awaken in his stomach and his face flushed, but the object of his affections remained oblivious. The three continued onward to Kenma’s home until Kuroo’s mother had called to ask him to come home and run some errands with her, leaving two. 

xxxXXXxxx

Hinata bounced up the stairs leading to Kenma’s room, already having greeted the blond’s parents. He stopped in front of the room and turned to face his friend.

“Hey, Kenma,” the ginger said softly, surprising Kenma with the change in volume, “is it okay if I sleep over? My mom already agreed to it- i-if you and your parents are okay with it I mean!”

Kenma softly smiled and air blew through his nose. “Of course, Shoyo, my parents don’t mind. They are quite fond of you actually...You’re the first friend I’ve made by myself.”

Hinata awed, touched and proud that he held such an important place in the elder’s heart. He beamed at the blond boy, eyes shut tightly and his smile stretching from ear to ear. He pulled Kenma into the room and set his bags on the floor next to Kenma’s desk, pulling Kenma to a bookshelf adjacent to the desk. 

“Do you have any games in mind,” asked the ginger. The other shook his head. “Hmm, well, how about we play everything on the bottom shelf first, since they’re all 3BS games. That way we can get those out of the way and we can play Zwitch games after!”

“Sure, Shoyo. I’ll teach you how to play this new game I got a week ago. I think you’ll like it.”

Kenma reached for the first game console of the night, and the two boys huddled next to each other on Kenma’s bed. Kozume-san brought pizza an hour later, her husband came up with drinks and reminded them to go to bed early. 

The two spent hours playing games, each game exciting Hinata, and each time the boy smiled the warm feeling in Kenma’s chest grew a little. There was a point at which Kenma stopped watching the animated character on the screen, staring at the ginger instead. Just how much the 2nd year longed to embrace the ginger Hinata would never know. 

A pain began to take the place of the warm feeling in Kenma’s chest, prompting the blond to call quits for the night; Hinata’s eyes were bloodshot and he had to be shaken out of the trance he was in. Hinata went to brush his teeth in the bathroom while Kenma laid out a cot for his friend to sleep on. The ginger walked back into the room in his sleepwear looking half asleep. ‘Cute,’ Kenma thought. 

“C’mon, Shoyo, let’s get you to bed,” Kenma coaxed. The ginger waddled over to the cot and whispered a soft “good night,” causing Kenma to give him a little smile. He went to brush his own teeth and changed into his sleepwear and slipped into a bed, sparing a quick glance to the slumbering boy in the cot across from his bed. The ginger had his brows furrowed, already in a deep sleep. Kenma lightly pressed on the furrowed brows, whispering, “Night, Sho. I really like you.”

The ginger twitched, scaring Kenma, but he did not wake. Kenma fell asleep to the sound of the other's soft breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't expect to be gone for so long, i hope this chapter doesn't pale in comparison or have shitty quality. I'm just not feeling it rn but i've started the last chapter where hopefully everything gets resolved. Again, i apologize if any of these characters feel ooc, i'm very new to writing and i try to write how i interpret these characters.

The raven haired boy grunted in displeasure as he awoke on a cold Sunday morning. He slowly trudged to the bathroom adjacent to his room, rubbing his eyes and smacking his lips together as he walked. He quickly pulled his pants down to urinate, washed his hands and began to brush his teeth. He suddenly realized he couldn’t bother a certain redhead with some volleyball practice this fine afternoon. 

“Dammnit,” Kageyama mumbled. He left the bathroom to change into workout clothes, heading out to jog alone for the first time in months. As he went along the road, his mind wandered to the ginger once more, wondering what Hinata and his setter friend were up to. Kageyama frowned, a feeling grew in his chest that deepened that frown. ‘Fine,’ he thought, ‘I don’t need that boke anyway. I have plenty of people to practice volleyball with.’

The boy finished his jog as he pulled around the corner of the street. He opened the door to his house, took his shoes off and went to shower. While in the shower, Kageyama began to think, ‘Why am I so hung up over what that dumbass is doing? I don’t need him to play volleyball- OH NO! What if he went over to that setter's house because he thinks pudding-boy can set better than me?! Pssh, no way. If he really thought that he would’ve said something to me...Would he?’

Many thoughts and worries began to run through the raven’s head. He rushed the rest of his shower routine and dashed to his room to put on the first items of clothing he could find. Making sure he had his train pass, wallet, keys, and his sunglasses, Kageyama pulled the hood of his sweater and went on his way to find Hinata.

It wasn’t until he actually reached Tokyo that he realized one important fact: he doesn’t know where Kenma lives…

xxxXXXxxx

“YAY KENMA THIS SO FUN HAHAHA!” Hinata was jumping up and down causing the bed to shake. He was proud that he had finally beat his friend in a video game. 

“Hmm, it was pure luck. If it weren’t for the fact that I have to blink, I would’ve won,” Kenma mumbled flatly.

Hinata faced Kenma, and with a smile too bright for 10:30am, the ginger said, “ Aw, it’s okay Kenma, we all lose sometimes.”

Kenma squinted for a fraction of a second before he smirked. 

“Yeah,” Kenma said, turning to face Hinata, whose smile had been replaced by a confused look on his face. “I guess you deserve this win, considering the fact that you’ve lost a total of...” Kenma pretended to count how many times Hinata had lost in each game they’d played so far before continuing with, “57 times today.” 

Hinata’s face grew a vibrant red and steam began to rise from his head. Kenma began to snicker, throwing his body back with his hand over his mouth to show at least a shred of decency for Hinata. The ginger stuttered out a strong “no fair” as he covered his face, a pout forming. As the laughing died down, Kenma took a deep inhale to calm himself. He put a hand on Hinata’s shoulder and gave a quick squeeze to signal to Hinata that he was merely poking fun at him. Hinata pulled his hands away from his face looking down and whispered, “Well, it’s hard to win when I’m playing with a god.”

When no response came from Kenma, Hinata looked up to see that Kenma’s face was flushed. Poking Kenma’s shoulder, Hinata asked the pudding-haired boy if he was okay, to which Kenma replied a feeble “yes.”

Kenma’s mind could’ve been a marathon considering how many thoughts were running around in his head. ‘Why did that make me so nervous,’ Kenma questioned himself. ‘Kuroo and Yaku don’t know much about games and they’ve called me a god too, so why am I so flustered right now? It’s not like it’s that big of a compliment. I know I’m good at video games, but why does he make it seem like it’s like the Olympics?’ 

Hinata was staring at Kenma’s still form, wondering if his friend was really okay. Uncertain as to what he should do, Hinata decided to move their day along. 

“Er, Kenma, I’m gonna go brush my teeth and change into clean clothes, okay?” Kenma was staring into the nothingness. Hinata spoke once again, but Kenma flinched and put his attention on Hinata.

“Y-yeah ok,” he squeaked out, his voice betraying the calm exterior he attempted to create. He quickly turned his head in the opposite direction Hinata was heading. Kenma felt like an idiot.

Defeatedly, he got off his bed to change into baggy jeans and a clean shirt after putting away the cot Hinata slept on. Once Hinata emerged from the bathroom, Kenma went in to brush his own teeth, but as he went back to his room to grab a hair-tie to pull back his hair, he suddenly stopped.

From the hallway, he saw Hinata sniffing the clothes from the previous night, eyes closed and a light blush dusting Hinata’s cheeks and nose. Kenma stood like a statue, but quickly snapped out of his stupor to grab the hair-tie and brush his teeth. 

Kenma took a total of 15 minutes in the bathroom, needing to stop every minute or so and wonder about the implications Hinata’s actions were giving. Was it possible that Hinata liked him back? Was Hinata just being a perv? Was the scene he walked on even real? Could Kenma just be dreaming and his brain is trying to give him the reassurance his subconscious craved?! 

His thoughts were chased away as Kenma walked back into his room. Hinata had been patiently waiting, texting Yamaguchi about his weekend plans, but looked up when he heard Kenma walk in. He gave his senior a quizzical look, Kenma simply nodded and the two began to walk out the front door of the Kozume household. 

xxxXXXxxx

‘I need to think, has Hinata mentioned anything about pudding boy’s house? A special vending machine, or a convenience store nearby?’ Kageyama was looking down at his phone, scrolling through the text messages between him and Hinata.

Unsure what to do next, the raven-haired boy walked up to the nearest vending machine with flavored milk. Looking down at his phone in search of Sugawara’s contact profile, he heard a familiar voice that carried plenty of excitement.

“-and then he went ‘woosh’ and ‘fwah’ and he landed on the side of the building! It was so cool Kenma, he can’t just be any normal human- he’s gotta be superhuman,” a certain ginger haired boy exclaimed to his companion. 

‘Is that him,- of course it’s him no one else uses that dumb kind of Japanese, Kageyama asked himself internally. ‘That dumbass doesn’t know how to keep quiet.’ The two boys began to walk around the corner of the street when a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder stopped the raven from following. Kageyama, now irritated and worried that he’d lose sight of Hinata and Kenma, turned to face the body that accompanied the hand with a very sour look upon his face. 

“Hey, kid, aren’t you- what got your panties in such a twist?” Kuroo hadn’t expected that kind of reaction from the other, considering that Kageyama looked quite lost only moments before. 

“It’s nothing. Can you let me go now?” Kageyama’s brows had furrowed now, he wanted to get this interaction done before Hinata and Kenma got far.

“No. You looked pretty lost just a minute ago and now you look like you’re gonna blow your top. What’s going on?” Kuroo was a bit irritated now. Not having really interacted with Kageyama before, he wasn’t sure why his mood had changed so quickly.

Kageyama sighed. “I’m trying to get to Hinata and pudding-san, but you’re keeping me from doing that.”

“OH, you’re chibi-chan’s friend aren’t ya?” Kuroo reached into his front pant pocket to grab his phone. “No worries, I’m pretty sure that they’re headed to get some lunch and before chibi-chan has to leave.” Kageyama’s face became neutral. He looked on his phone to see what time it was as Kuroo made a call. 

“Hey, Kenma. Where are you and the little crow gonna eat lunch? Eh?! That’s a pretty expensive place, are you sure you’re gonna take him there? ...Well, it’s your money. Oh, by the way, I’ll see you there - I found a lost baby crow….hehe,” Kuroo was snickering, a cat-like smile adorning his face. A noise that sounded not unlike the yowling of a feral cat could be heard from Kuroo’s phone as Kuroo took the phone away from his ear. “Alright, let’s go. Kenma’s taking chibi-chan to a nice ramen place for lunch.”

Kageyama jolted. ‘No way,’ he thought. ‘There’s no way that pudding boy is being anything but a friendship kind of nice to MY boke. It can’t be true. Kuroo-san is probably joking about Kenma taking Hinata to a nice restaurant. He’s a 3rd year, right? He’s probably just broke and exaggerating.’ Kageyama tried to convince himself, but a tiny shred of doubt still remained.

Even more anxious to find his little ginger friend, Kageyama asked the elder where the ramen place was. Kuroo, catching on to the fact that Kageyama had no idea how to navigate himself around Tokyo, took it upon himself to lead the way. He might even get a free meal!

xxxXXXxxx 

“Stupid Kuroo! Damn giant can’t mind his own business.” Kenma was furious. He wanted to spend some more time with Shoyo- alone, unbothered- but their time had been interrupted by Kuroo once again.

“What’s wrong, Kenma? What did Kuroo say?” Hinata was shocked at how quickly his companion’s face turned from one of contentment to one of pure rage.

“Don’t worry about it, Sho, I’m pretty sure Kuroo’s just trying to bug me. He thinks that when I see you- uh nevermind.” Kenma untucked the hair behind his ears, looked down and began to walk a bit faster. 

Hinata was about to question him when Kenma announced they had arrived at their lunch destination. Hinata’s head swiveled up to look at the sign, stars in his eyes and his mouth watering as the delicious smell of pork wafted out of the open door. Kenma looked at him and chuckled, taking the ginger’s hand and ushering him inside. 

“W-wow Kenma it smells so good in here! And it looks so nice in here. How am I supposed to pay?! I wouldn’t have spent so much money on those pork buns yesterday if we were gonna come here!”

“Don’t worry, Shoyo, I’ll pay for lunch,” Kenma assured him as they were seated. He truly would like nothing more than to treat his...special...friend.

“Really?! But Kenma I eat so much I couldn’t make you pay for a meal- especially since I spent the night over at your house. I’d be such a bad guest!” Hinata began to worry. The money he had in his pocket would be enough to pay for a drink and a small side, but nowhere close enough to sate his bottomless pit of a stomach. 

“I mean it, Sho. Now come on and order, the waitress is coming our way. I can hear your stomach and I know that you don’t have enough cash to even pretend to be full.” The ginger’s face turned to one of bashfulness and guilt. 

The two didn’t wait long to receive their meals when a noise was heard at the front of the restaurant. 

“BOKE HINATA BOKE! Where are you?” Fast-paced walking could be heard as the person who owned the voice got closer to the pair. The person walked around the corner of a wall when-

“Eh? Kageyama? What are you doing here? Don’t tell me you had a secret training camp here in Tokyo?!” Hinata’s mouth was half-full, a couple of noodles were hanging off one corner of his mouth. 

“Why are you still here? You should be back in Miyagi- practicing with me!” An irked Kageyama stepped closer to the ginger. Hinata looked at the raven in confusion. “Baka, I told you I’d be in Tokyo to hang out with Kenma. Go home.” 

“But why? I’m a better setter than him-”

“Hey now,” Kuroo replied but was cut off by Kageyama.

“I’m the one who helped you learn those quick attacks. And I do those tempos for you.”

Hinata replied quite passionately with, “ Y-yeah but you’re not Kenma. You’re different- and not in a bad way- but there’s just something that I feel for him that I don’t feel with you.”

Kenma’s eyes widened in response and he quickly turned to Kuroo, afraid he was reading the room incorrectly. Kuroo turned to face him, looked him in the eyes and nodded.

“Kenma is….he’s- a….good friend. I don’t feel that same with you. You’re my partner, y’know. When i’m with him I feel more ‘woohoo’ than when I feel ‘dun dunun’, y’know?” The ginger was looking away from the 3 pairs of eyes looking at him, wringing his hands.

Kenma’s face dropped at hearing the word “friend.” Kuroo leaned over to give his childhood friend a comforting shoulder squeeze, but Kenma shrugged it off. 

“Let’s just continue eating. Hinata is hungry and his train is going to leave soon. Kageyama’s train too.” The atmosphere was awkward and tense. Out of fear of messing with the mood any further, Hinata silently finished his ramen, unsure as to why he felt an odd twinge in his heart. 

xxxXXXxxx

The four had reached the station. Hinata had told Kageyama to save him a seat next to him, and Kuroo took that as his cue to leave as well. 

“Er, Kenma? I-”

“It’s ok, Shoyo. You didn’t know he’d come over. I don’t blame him though, you’re a really fun person to be around.” Kenma refused to look at Hinata’s face. 

Hinata started to panic, afraid he’d now lost the precious trust of his friend. He shot his hand out to reach Kenma’s shoulder and pulled him into an embrace. The ginger placed his head on his friend’s shoulder, his arms around Kenma’s, and let out a sigh. Hinata’s breath tickled Kenma’s neck. 

“I’m really sorry,” the ginger murmured. Hinata removed himself from his friend and without looking back, walked into a train car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just in case you were curious about what kenma was going to say about kuroo's comment, I'm referencing when kuroo tells kenma that whenever he sees Hinata, his face lights up like he's got a new game. hopefully i get this new chapter out soon- im hoping sometime next week if i have motivation, but who knows. i was gone for like 2 months...whoops hehe

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to see a second chapter, i can't guarantee when you'll see it. I'll make an estimation and i think i can finish this by the end of this weekend, maybe tomorrow, maybe later than sunday. pls leave comments below if you'd like, or if you'd like to leave a suggestion for a fic, I don't do any 18+ content (at least for now, maybe if i grow a pair) so wholesome stuff for now :)


End file.
